


Goddess Of Temptation

by WillowFlickerman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFlickerman/pseuds/WillowFlickerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel, Goddess of Temptation, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, has upset her grandfather Zeus. And he's sent her to earth until he's ready for her to return. She makes her way to Camp Halfblood, where she meets up with her half-sister Clarisse, makes the acquaintance of Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson, and rekindles a fire that's smoldered for centuries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return To Camp Halfbood

**Author's Note:**

> It shouldn't make a difference, but I'm writing this off the back of seeing one Percy Jackson movie (Sea of Monsters). I haven't read the books nor watched the first movie so please forgive any inconsistencies.

Asriel followed the shouts and cheers of encouragement as far as the colosseum. Sure enough, there everybody was, with their tacky giant foam hands and coloured ribbons, mostly hollering their support to none other than her own little sister. Well, half-sister. Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares and some mortal or other that he'd taken a fancy to a few years ago. Asriel wouldn't have admitted it out loud to anyone, but Clarisse was tackling the obstacle tower pretty expertly, competing against a boy with dark hair and flimsy-looking elbow protectors.  
On the opposite side of the compound, on a platform beneath a canopy, Chiron stood chatting to Dionysus, who was watching Clarisse's progress with interest as he poured himself a glass of wine that changed immediately to water. Asriel was sure her uncle considered that to be the absolute worst part of his punishment. Becoming the director of Camp Halfblood for a hundred years was nothing for the God of Wine compared to being denied his favourite beverage.  
Well, Asriel thought, I may as well make an entrance that Dad would be proud of.  
She hit the bottom of the tower running, swinging effortlessly onto the rope ladders whilst simultaneously deftly dodging the thumping gauntlets. She met the dark haired boy halfway. He was going down. Some kid daggling by his foot from a ladder had called for help. Clarisse had ignored it. So had she. His rescuer was knocked to the ground for his troubles.  
Just her and little sis, then. Asriel grinned to herself. Clarisse didn't yet know that her elder sibling was there, she thought her victory was assured.  
 _Ha! _Asriel laughed inwardly. _We'll see about that _, and she smirked to see the surprise on Clarisse's face when the tower stopped spinning right before she swung herself onto the uppermost level.____  
Dionysus didn't realise it wasn't Clarisse that had won at first. He was too distracted by his beloved glass of red becoming water, and he was so used to seeing her holding the glass eye aloft that it took a moment for the realisation to sink in.  
"Oh, no," he muttered.  
"What?" The centaur asked, following his line of vision. "Oh, no," he echoed, earning himself a glare of annoyance from Dionysus.  
Asriel, Goddess of Temptation. Her black hair was streaked with red this time, instead of blue. Her lips were dark, and she still had those irritating tattooes around her eyes that drove Dionysus crazy. The sunlight made the gem in her nose sparkle, and she was dressed completely in black. Clearly going through what the mortals called a 'goth' phase, Dionysus decided with a roll of his eyes.  
She grinned down at him, almost scornful in her triumph as she raised her eyebrows at her younger sister in a mock apology. Clarisse glared back and the two young women somersaulted and flipped their way down the tower together, landing on their feet in the gravel at the exact same moment.  
"What are _you _doing here?" Clarisse questioned rudely.__  
"Grandfather sent me. Apparently one awkward god causing conflicts on Olympus is enough at the moment." She was referring, of course, to Ares, who always managed to stir up trouble wherever he went, a trait both girls seemed to have inherited and mastered with very little effort.  
"Asriel! How lovely to see you," Chiron greeted smoothly, looking like he would have rather been stabled for a month than spend an hour in her company.  
"Hi," Asriel said, striding past him and perching herself on the edge of the table Dionysus was sat at. He stared at her, and she looked back levelly.  
"Did Zeus send you?"  
"Hmm hmm," she answered, clearly unphased by the lack of greeting, taking the glass from his hand and holding the thick stem nonchalantly between her thumb and forefinger as she disdainfully tipped the remaining water onto the porch floor. She then proceeded to fill the goblet with wine, and Dionysus gazed at it longingly as she lifted it to her lips and drank deeply.  
"It was a very good year," she murmured when she came up for air.  
Dionysus peered at her contemptuously, knowing she was doing it to get a rise out of him, but unable to stop himself falling for it.  
"Have you been a bad girl?" he asked.  
She gave him a stare that anyone else would have backed away from, but he simply lounged back in his chair, knowing he'd grazed a nerve.  
"Why else would I be stuck here with you?" she replied sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah, because my life will be soooo much easier with you here, won't it! He's done this to torture me. It can't be for any other reason."  
"Maybe he thinks you look lonely, and need some family around you."  
"Whatever. How long are you staying?"  
Asriel shrugged. "Until he misses me, I guess."  
Dionysus rolled his eyes again, and heaved himself to his feet.  
"Oh, joy." He grabbed a long-handled metal object from behind his seat, and lumbered down the steps. "Perry Johnson!" he barked, addressing the dark-haired boy from the obstacle tower.  
"Actually, it's Percy Jackson, sir."  
"Whatever." Asriel heard Dionysus respond, as he cupped his arm around the kid's shoulders. She watched the demigod guide the boy across the compound, and present him with a rake before walking off in the direction of the Big House. Asriel considered the boy for a while as he worked, and then she, too, headed for the camp's oldest building, wandering in like she knew exactly where she was going, which, indeed, she did.

__Dionysus was sat behind his vast desk, his head supported by one hand, glaring at the unopened bottle of Merlot in front of him, when Asriel appeared, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.  
"What?" he asked grouchily, when she continued to say nothing.  
"It's not the same without you there."  
"It sounds like your father's more than made up for my absence."  
The goddess shook her head decisively. "No, Dad's... destructive. You bring... fun."  
Dionysus sensed her words were not what she was originally going to say, and his dark eyes softened as he studied her suddenly serious face.  
"I've missed you," he said gently, his gaze demanding to be held.  
"Don't," she whispered, wanting to look away.  
"You kept them. You said you wouldn't."  
"I knew how much they annoyed you."  
"Is that why you didn't get rid of them? Even after I left?"  
"Maybe I knew they'd still rile you up when you got back."  
"They irritate the hell out of me," he replied. "And they make it utterly impossible for one to tear their eyes away from yours..." He was in front of her now. She hadn't even realised he'd stood up, let alone noticed him move around the desk and across the room towards her. "As though I needed an excuse..."  
Her arms dropped to her sides, subconsciously offering him the chance to be closer to her, her fragile inhibitions chased away by the familiar want in his brown eyes.  
"Why are you here?" he murmured.  
"I told you, Zeus sen- "  
"No, I mean why are you _here _?"__  
Why had he asked her that question? He knew why she was there. He knew she couldn't say it aloud. So why had he asked?  
She simply looked at him, the dark eyes that so mirrored his own hooded with need. He watched the soft, shining lips open and close just once as she knew she could not to speak her illicit thoughts. She was forbidden fruit. It was unthinkable. And yet she was so desperately desired. Goddess of Temptation? She had no idea.  
He moved forward, narrowing the gap between them. As long as he didn't touch her, it would be okay. As long as he didn't touch her, it wouldn't be incest. She stepped forward. Full, firm breasts grazed against his chest. Doe-brown eyes gazed up at him.  
"I've missed you, too."  
He fought to keep his hands off her, he really did, but one moment she was standing before him, and the next her buttocks were pressed into the front edge of his desk, his fingers gripping her hips to keep her anchored there. As long as he didn't kiss her, it would be okay. As long as he didn't kiss her, it wouldn't be incest. Her hands clutched the desk. Her moist lips were parted, reaching for his mouth.  
"I can't do this."  
"I know." Her teeth nipped lightly at his lower lip, and he fell, hungrily claiming her mouth for his own. She was soft, sweet, willing. Forbidden. His.  
Her palms were still grasping his desk, his hadn't moved from her hips, but her tongue caressed his like it had been doing so all its life. Their kiss was so harmonious, so... pure... that it was hard to believe it had never happened before, that this was the first time he had sinned with her. As long as he didn't touch her there, it would be okay. As long as he didn't touch her there, it wouldn't be incest. She ground her pelvis forward against his, forcing him closer to heaven, closer to damnation. His fingers slipped lower.  
"Dionysus?"  
He leapt back like he'd been scalded when Chiron's voice resounded along the corridor leading up to his office. Asriel's eyes snapped open, her lips swollen, panting heavily, and when the centaur entered the room, he glanced between the pair who stood a little over an arm's length apart, gazes locked firmly on each other, looking like they both wanted to commit murder. He failed to see the lust that was still clouding Asriel's eyes, and if he could smell the heated scent of arousal that lingered in the air, he did a superb job of ignoring it.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, I can see you're, er, busy, but Dionysus, I have something rather urgent to discuss with you."  
And, just like that, the moment of madness was gone.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to be back, _Uncle _Dionysus," and her hips swayed as she left the room without glancing back.__


	2. A New Relative

Dionysus threw himself into the high-backed leather chair behind his desk, angry at the straining erection that continued to betray his hunger, his need, for _her_. It didn't matter that nobody else knew about it. _She_ knew. She'd felt it. And she'd wanted it. If Chiron hadn't walked in...

Asriel. She wasn't Ariadne, granted, but she was so beautiful, and stubborn, and tender, and argumentative. Everything about her tempted him. Although, he supposed, that was what she did. She knew the deepest, darkest desires of everyone, deities and mortals alike, and if she wished, she could change her form accordingly. Asriel: Goddess. Temptress. Lover. Niece. Forbidden. Those five simple words basically summed her up in his mind, but at that very moment, 'niece' was the one that battered his brain.

" -an't imagine why Zeus chose her to be the Goddess of Temptation," Chiron was saying.

"Hmm?"

"I said, she's so belligerent. I can't imagine, for the life of me, why Zeus chose her to be the Goddess of Temptation."

His musings gave Dionysus cause to give a short chuckle. "That's because she's not trying to tempt you... If she was, you wouldn't stand a chance," he stated dryly.  _How true that was._

Asriel had only been a few years old when Dionysus had first met her. Being the child of Ares and Aphrodite, both full gods, she had been automatically granted the right to live on Olympus, and she'd grown up there, under the guidance of her father, of all people. As a youngster, she had been precocious, stubborn, selfish, unyielding and fiercely protective of those she loved. Dionysus, always somewhat at odds with Ares anyway (after all, who, except Aphrodite, wasn't?), had disliked the child of his older brother on sight, and had protested violently when Zeus had announced he was making Asriel the Goddess of Temptation. Zeus, of course, had carried on regardless of the discord, and Dionysus had eventually come to accept that the old man may have been right in his choice. Asriel, daughter of love and war, had all the attributes to help save Olympus when it was attacked, thus earning Dionysus's grudging respect. He didn't like her any the more, but he came to accept that she wasn't all her father's daughter, traits of her mother lingered there, too.

She'd been very young, though, when she had risen to the status of goddess, only around 1200 years old, and Dionysus had been sent away for a while, shortly after that, to watch over the creations of new theatres in Greece. When he'd returned to Olympus, the largely self-centred teenager was gone, replaced with a quick-tempered but sultry young lady whom Dionysus had had to resist falling to his knees in front of everytime she deigned to throw him a smile.

She'd taken lovers in the time he'd been away, both gods and mortals, and he still remembered now the jealousy he'd felt upon hearing that information. Being denied her body, he hadn't quite moved past those feelings, but he'd been able to ignore them with being away from her for so long. But now, here she was, thrust into his path once more, and this time, there was no Ariadne to lessen the temptation...

 

_That damned centaur..._ Asriel seethed silently as she strode away from her uncle's office, unable to believe Chiron's timing. Depending on one's viewpoint, it had either been completely perfect or absolutely disastrous. From her own frustration, the goddess took it to mean it had been disastrous. And Dionysus's body had definitely appeared to be in agreement with her.

He wanted her. He'd wanted her for centuries, she knew that, but finally getting a taste of her had spurred him on. He'd never touched her like that before. He'd never even touched her before, if she was truthful. It had all been just words in the past. Intimate conversations when they'd been standing too close for what they were to one another. Hours and hours staring at his lips and then imagining how they would feel against her mouth, on her flesh. Here on earth, what they'd already done was forbidden, what they wanted to do was even more so; on Olympus, though, it wasn't: her grandfather, his father, had wed his own sister. Her own parents had taken lovers and conceived children with their own kin. But Ariadne was on Olympus, and Dionysus would never be unfaithful when his wife was close by. If Asriel wanted him, it had to be whilst she was on earth...

"Hi," said a bright voice.

The goddess glanced round, recoiling a little in surprise when she saw the creature that had addressed her. A Cyclops? How had it passed through the barrier that protected Camp Halfblood?

"Hello," she greeted cautiously.

Unlike most of his kind, the young male Cyclops was of average earthly height, scruffily, but cleanly dressed in baggy trousers and a checkered shirt. Short dirty-blond dreadlocks framed his happy, if misshapen, face. "I'm Tyson," he announced.

"Asriel," she responded, for now ignoring the large hand he extended towards her, and continuing to stare at him with trepidation and a certain amount of intrigue. "I assume you're what Chiron needed to talk to Dionysus about so desperately?"

"The centaur? Yes, he seemed a little shocked to see me."

"I can't imagine why." A hint of sarcasm laced her words, but the Cyclops simply smiled at her. "How did you get through the barrier?"

"My father led me here," he said. "And I just walked right in."

"Your father? A Cyclops?"

"No. No, no." He hurried to reassure her. "Neither of my parents are Cyclops."

"But that means..."

"Hmm, a god and a sea nymph."

"Which god?"

"Poseidon."

"Hmm." The deity considered her newly discovered relative with even more interest.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Asriel."

"You're a goddess!"

"Yes, I am."

"How did you end up here?" he asked quickly. "If it's not too rude to ask..."

"I upset my grandfather... So, here I am until he gets over it."

"Tyson, come in, please," a voice called from along the corridor.

"Good luck," Asriel smirked, wondering exactly what Dionysus was going to make of his latest cousin. How she'd love to be a fly on the wall!


End file.
